1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the example embodiments of the inventive concept to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device using a dummy gate structure formed in a field region as a routing channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with demands from the electronics industry, semiconductor devices have increasingly become compact in size and weight and multi-functionalized to lower the manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be classified into a semiconductor memory device for storing logic data, a semiconductor logic device for computing logic data, and a hybrid semiconductor device, which includes both a memory element and a logic element.
As the electronic industry develops, demands for various characteristics of semiconductor devices have grown. To meet those demands, semiconductor devices have become more and more sophisticated and highly integrated.
Accordingly, the height and the critical poly-pitch (CPP) of standard cells have decreased. However, since the rate of decrease of back-end-of-line (BEOL) is relatively low, congestion may be exacerbated between BEOL wires.